No voy a besarte
by Janyo
Summary: Historia tamaño Finnick sobre la dificultad que tiene el vulpino para mostrarle sentimientos románticos a su novia, Gazelle.


La mayoría de los fans de Gazelle saben que la estrella de Zootopia vive en el Penthouse del Hotel Palma, el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, pero pocos son los que alguna vez han logrado acercarse debido a que la única forma de acceder a la elegante habitación del piso 71 es por un elevador especial al que sólo Gazelle y un reducido número de empleados tiene acceso, lo cual lo hace perfecto para evitar que la cantante sea importunada en su propio hogar por sus fans, los paparazzis o algún otro animal molesto. Sin embargo, la obvia excepción a esa regla son los mamíferos que la propia gacela invita, y entre ellos estaba su novio, el tierno y gruñón de Finnick.

La singular pareja estaba disfrutando la noche de un sábado de flojera donde prefirieron quedarse en el opulento departamento de la hembra a ver una película juntos.

En el sillón de la sala de estar, una bella gacela estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas usando únicamente una sudadera azul sin la capucha puesta y unas bragas negras para que su amante disfrutara de las exuberantes piernas desnudas que tanto le gustaban. Por su parte, Finnick permanecía sentado enfrente de ella, encima de un cojín verde para que la hembra no tuviera problemas en abrazar a su novio desde atrás, mientras que los pechos de ella descansaban sobre las orejas del fénec, para su deleite.

Sin embargo, Finnick no se encontraba complacido del todo; cuando Gazelle sugirió que verían una película en su departamento, él no imaginó que en verdad verían películas en su departamento, sino que esperaba algo un poquito más… travieso, como la hembra suele ser con él en privado, así que el fénec intentó ponerse cariñoso y calentar un poco el ambiente, pero la chica sólo acariciaba sus enormes orejas, apretaba sus muslos contra su pequeño cuerpo o rascaba juguetonamente los costados de él, pero con claras intenciones de terminar de ver la película "Hembra Bonita" sin más interrupciones.

—¿Sabes Cuernos? —interrumpió Finnick, dirigiéndose a su novia—. Cuando me dijiste que querías que pasara la noche en tu depa hoy, tenía otra cosita en mente.

—Ay Finnick, claro que habrá mucho de eso más tarde, mucho más tarde… —comentó la cierva en un tono sugerente—... mientras no me duela la cabeza, claro…

—Hija de… —farfulló irritado.

—Pero primero quería pasar un ratito haciendo algo de novios ya sabes, algo un poco… romántico.

—Oye, sabes que no soy exactamente el tipo más indicado para eso, literalmente soy justo lo opuesto.

La hembra abrazó entonces a su amante y dirigió su hocico a una de sus sensibles orejas.

—Claro que lo eres, bebé —le susurró en un tono seductor.

El macho se retorció por la sensación perturbadora y al mismo tiempo placentera que la chica era capaz de provocar en él en una de sus zonas más fáciles de estimular; sin embargo se sobrepuso al registrar que, otra vez, ella lo había llamado así.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de decirme bebé, zopenca, —refunfuñó irritado, intentando sonar más molesto que avergonzado—, y no, no soy nada meloso ni pomposo.

—Claro que sí, chiquito baby…

—Grrrr… —gruñó absteniéndose de insultarla.

—Lo eres, muy a tu manera, de eso no me queda duda, no por nada me fijé en ti.

—Bah, entonces te vas a decepcionar, no deberías esperar mucho de mí.

—Bueno, con tu tamaño tampoco hay mucho que… ¡ay!

Finnick se separó abruptamente de su abrazo y saltó debajo del sillón.

—¡Vete al cuerno, jirafona! —bramó encolerizado— ¡No soporto más que sigas fastidiándome con mi estatura, no soporto esa estúpida película, ni tu asquerosamente enorme departamento, y especialmente no te soporto a ti, maldita cabra!

Gazelle disfrutaba fastidiarlo y provocarlo, en el fondo ella creía que él también, pues sentía que su relación se basaba principalmente en molestarse el uno al otro, aunque la cierva a veces jorobaba demás y provocaba escenitas como estas. La chica debería haberse disculpado y enmendar las cosas, pero prefirió tentar aún más su suerte.

—Oh, así que por eso estás molesto, ¿es por el penthouse, cierto?

—Ush… ¿Siquiera oíste lo que te grité, sorda? ¡Tu estúpido penthouse es una de tantas que me haces! Me repatea más que sigas diciéndome "bebé" y sus derivados, ¿¡crees qué…!?

—Ay vamos Finn, sabes que lo digo de broma be… mi amorcito corazón.

—Hija de… ¡y no creas que no noto todo los diminutivos que usas!

—Pero volviendo a lo de mi departamento... —Intentó disimular una risita.

—¡No me cambies el tema, pen…! Pensándolo bien, ¡púdrete! No te voy a seguir tu jueguito, sé que amas hacerme rabiar, tú sigue viendo tu estúpida película, y acaríciate tú sola, porque yo me largo…

—Ay vamos, Finn, no seas tan exagerado, recuerda que en esta relación sólo hay espacio para una sola reina dramática y esa soy yo.

El fénec alzó una ceja. Quería enojarse con ella, en serio quería ser capaz de gritarle lo mucho que detestaba cuando se ponía en plan de fastidiarlo y hacerlo perder los estribos, pero al ser tomado desprevenido por el último comentario y ver esa carita angelical que al mismo tiempo mostraba una sonrisa taimada, no podía resistirse a sus encantos. Odiaba amarla así.

—¿Cómo lo haces, desgraciada? ¿Qué brujería me hiciste para que en vez de molestarme contigo sólo me excites más? —Finn trató de sonar serio, pero una discreta sonrisa se filtraba entre sus colmillos.

—Ja, ja. —Carcajeó ella—. Bueno, sabes que tengo talento para muchas cosas. Y uno de ellos está en mis labios. —Gazelle entonces se recostó en el sillón, apoyando su nuca sobre el cojín verde de Finnick, a la esquina del elegante mueble—. Ven aquí y compruébalo —Lo tentó la hembra en un susurro.

De un gran salto, el fénec llegó hasta el brazo del sofá y desde arriba miró la cara de la cierva que permanecía recostada y de cabeza respecto a la posición de él. Observó a la imponente gacela a los ojos, pero uno de sus mechones dorados impedía ver en su totalidad aquella mirada ámbar, llena de la desfachatez y lujuria que lo volvía loco y calmaba su explosivo carácter. La admiró unos segundos más hasta que el ambiente romántico y lascivo fue interrumpido por una inoportuna chica que mandaba besitos y levantaba sus brazos para indicar al vulpino que se acercara.

—Ven aquí bebé, ven y dame lo que quiero.

Finnick levantó una ceja irritado y de mala gana.

—No voy a besarte… no otra vez.

La cierva, sin quitar la vista de él, hizo una cara de puchero y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo un berrinche.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo en un tono lastimero e impropio de su edad.

—Porque no te lo mereces, cabra fastidiosa.

—Vamos, —repitió la misma entonación exagerada—, ya te pedí disculpas, y te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

El pequeño zorro carcajeó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba fijamente a su novia.

—Feh, ¿cuáles disculpas? No me vengas con patrañas, muñeca; y hablando de mentiras, que te crea la más vieja de tu casa eso del "no lo vuelvo a hacer", eres una maldita niña incorregible.

—Y es por eso que te gusto. —Le sonrió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Finnick volvió a reír pero esta vez se hincó y acercó su rostro más al de ella, su hocico estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, aunque por la posición en la que estaba Gazelle, ella tuvo que estirar su cuello y reclinar su cabeza para atrás, esperando curiosa la respuesta del fénec.

—Me gustas sí, y mucho, pero tienes que aprender a respetarme, y mientras no lo hagas, no habrá más besos, no más caricias, no más juegos y sobre todo, no más revolcones. —acentuó eso último con una mueca victoriosa

La hembra lució sorprendida por un momento, pero luego ahogó una risita molesta que fastidió al pequeño depredador.

—¡Oh! ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Acaso no saldrías perdiendo tú más que yo?

—No lo sé… ayer parecía que te ibas a morir si no hacíamos rechinar mi camioneta en ese momento.

—Bueno, eso no te lo puedo negar, aunque tampoco fuiste difícil de convencer. Además, te recuerdo que esta discusión comenzó porque alguien no puede esperar hasta la noche a hacer cositas, ¿dime quién es el que sólo piensa en…?

—Argh, ¡ya cállate! —comentó molesto al saber que tenía razón.

—Ven aquí y cállame. —Le dedicó una mirada provocativa—. Ya sabes cómo.

—No voy a moverme de aquí, Piernas—. El pequeño zorro gruñó algo irritado.

—Entonces no voy a- mph…

Desde lo alto del sofá, Finnick cumplió su palabra y sólo se estiró para plantarle un extraño beso invertido donde el labio superior del zorro rozó el labio inferior de ella y viceversa, una poco ortodoxa muestra de afecto que tomó a Gazelle desprevenida, pero que ella con gusto aceptó, llevando sus pezuñas a las orejas de su amante y acercarlo más a ella. El fénec sujetó con delicadeza el hocico de la cierva para profundizar mucho más su muestra de afecto improvisada, mientras que luchaba la batalla pérdida de su diminuta lengua contra la más grande y juguetona lengua de fuego de ella. Tras unos candentes segundos, se separaron con la mayor lentitud posible mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—¿Lo ves? —musitó Gazelle con algo de dificultad— Puedes ser un poco romántico cuando te lo propones.

—¿Qué, eso? —dijo él entre jadeos—. Bah, eso lo vi en una película, siempre quise intentarlo alguna vez, y verte ahí, parando la trompita para mí, se me antojó probarlo —mencionó relajando los hombros.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué película, galán?

—Spider Ham.

—Oh... cierto, cierto; ya recordé pillín. —Apretó una de sus mejillas—. Era obvio que sacaste la idea de ahí, a ti que te gustan muchos las películas infantiles más que las románticas.

—Eres una… ¡arghhhhhhh!

Antes de que Finnick hiciera otro coraje, fue el turno de la gacela en sorprenderlo, jaló al fénec de atrás para adelante y lo hizo caer al sillón de una voltereta, para suerte del vulpino cayó en el no muy abundante pero sí cómodo y mullido busto de ella.

—¡Hija de tu mamacita!

—Fue un lindo detalle, romántico o no, pero es la clase de cosas que me fascina de ti, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

—Y tú nunca de fastidiarme, gigantona, —comentó malhumorado, aunque el coraje duró poco por la cercanía de ella y sus suaves pechos.

—Te amo, Finn —susurró con dulzura.

—Y yo amo a las gemelas —respondió acariciando la delantera de la hembra.

—Tomaré eso como un "Yo también".

Cuando ella disponía interrumpir la diversión de él, los labios del zorro ya estaban otra vez probando la boca del amor de su vida. Quizás no era bueno con las palabras, los detalles o los insultos, pero al menos sabía otras formas de demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba. Romántico o no, ella lo amaba tal y como era.

Al cabo de un rato, se apartaron unos pocos centímetros aunque sin dejar de demostrarse cariño.

—¿Qué tal si en vez de terminar de ver la película, hacemos un pequeño intermedio en mi habitación?

—El intermedio está bien, pero si estás pensando hacer lo mismo que yo, prefiero que sea aquí y ahora.

—¿Aquí? ¿Sobre el sillón? —cuestionó sorprendida, mas luego sonrió—. Me gusta como piensas, cariño, pero no en este sofá, aquí recibimos visitas y preferiría no tener que llamar a alguien para limpiarlo después de… ya sabes...

—Pffff, vieja payasa —respondió él cómicamente mientras jugaba con el rizo dorado de su frente.

—Viejo lesbiano —contestó siguiéndole el juego y borrándo la sonrisa de su cara

—¿Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra?

Ella acercó su hocico a una de sus enormes orejas, tragó saliva y habló.

—Sí, pero siempre puedes ser el primero en cerrarme la boca… y tú sabes muy bien como.

Gazelle no dijo más y lo besó apasionadamente, acomodándose en su importante sofá que se convertiría en su nido de amor en unos minutos. Finnick le correspondió dejando que sus acciones y su cuerpo dijera por él todo lo que no podía con palabras.

Ahora sí que estaba viendo una película como se debe.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autor:_**

 _Número 1. No, este no es el long-fic de Finnzelle que les prometí y número 2, no, no hay segunda parte ni lemon. Vayan a misa y piensen en lo que hici_ _eron (?). Pues aunque lleva meses que escribí este shot, quería publicarlo a la par de la actualización final de ' **Todo un macho haré de ti** ' pero por falta de tiempo no he podido avanzar (en serio, quiero acabarlo antes de que concluya al año, pero tampoco quiero forzarlo), pero quería al menos compartir un fic con ustedes en víspera de Navidad. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato, como comenté arriba, este no es el fanfic de Gazelle y Finnick del que he hablado todo este año, pero igual espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué opinan de su relación? ¿Muy melosa, poco romántica, demasiado irreverente? Agradeceré de todo corazón que en esta Navidad me regalen un lindo fav, comentario o una enorme y bella mentada de madre_ _(pero de preferencia, solo alguna de las primeras dos)._

 _En fin, independientemente, les deseo de todo corazón a todos los que lean esto y a los flans de Zootopia, una feliz Navidad. Los quiero mucho gente bonita. Espero sus papás, diga, Santa y/o el niño Dios les traiga algo bueno este año, sino, ni modo. Hasta la próxima, espero vernos muy pronto. ¡Abúr!_

 _ **Créditos:** La imagen de portada fue hecha por el artista _**moromorowephi.**


End file.
